Twins of Light and Darkness
by DevilPrincessOfDarkWorld
Summary: They may seem to be mirror images of each other and yet they were different still. He was cold and withdrawn while he himself was warm and trusting. They are twins and yet they were different. If I get enough reviews I'll definitely continue this. I think it can be labeled as AU.


**(A/N: Hello everyone, kitty here presents to you a fanfic that makes no sense to me at all.)**

**Pairing: Undecided Yet**

**Setting: Duel Academy**

**Genre: Drama and Angst and something more which I would let the rest for you guys to decide.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not in anyway own YGOGX; if I did Jaden would forever be the supreme king of the dark world and more people will definitely die._

_**So then on with the story then.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Summary: **__**They may seem to be mirror images of each other and yet they were different still. He was cold and withdrawn while he himself was warm and trusting. They are twins and yet they were different.**_

**~Chapter Start~**

They may seem to be mirror images of each other and yet they were different still. _He_ was cold and withdrawn while he himself was warm and trusting; their values and beliefs contradict each other, their skills may be at par with each other but the way they use it is a different matter altogether for you see he just duels for fun, winning or losing didn't matter while his other half only cared for winning and seeing people suffer in defeat by his hands.

If his cards were elemental heroes then his twins' deck holds the evil heroes. Their eyes also tell them apart, his was chocolate brown while the others were amber yellow but most likely gold. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the twin brother that is Haou: yes they are twins but he had cut all ties with him so long ago, he purposely forgot that he had a twin and made sure that he acted that way.

He was happier then cause without his twin brothers' presence in his life he gained friends for back then when others found out that they were brother no one would dare come near him.

It was a sunny Monday morning when he had arrived on the school grounds of Duel Academy, the place where his brother studied, with a smirk and a gleam of determination in his eyes he entered the world where he would re-kindle with the brother that he had lost.

"Welcome to Duel Academy may your stay here be pleasant."

"Thank you." He said and bowed before exiting the principal's office. 'I will find you Jaden I promise to never let you go again.' He noted to himself and made his way to his first class of the day and re-acquaint himself with his brother. A few more walks he stood in front of the door of his first class.

"Students I would like to inform you that we will have a new student joining us today so please behave yourselves, oh you can come in now."

As he entered the room there were collective gasps that were heard and then deathly silence but soon it erupted into noisy whispers of why does he look like Jaden but then again his eyes are amber yellow or maybe gold but it stopped once Professor Crowler silenced them, and he let him introduce himself.

"My name is Haou Yuki." That was all he said and he was gestured to sit beside sleeping student which his professor dubbed as a slifer slacker, once he was seated the class started. All the while he couldn't bring himself to look up from the position he was currently in, he knew that his brother was there and sitting right beside him, he was afraid; afraid of losing all that he had worked for in order to gain a position, respect and friendship and now all of those will be destroyed by his brother that's for sure.

Haou was not amused by Jaden's adamant avoidance of him, it was really annoying him, as he was walking past the boy's washroom he seems to have heard some shattering noises and a string of curses muffled by sobbing sounds, curious he peeked into inside only to see the broken and bleeding counter part of himself; his eyes were covered by his bangs but you can clearly see tears falling. He was also talking to no one but himself but clearly he can hear that it was about him.

"Why have you come here?! Why do you have to be here?! You'll only ruin what I had worked for with your presence! You'll ruin everything just like you did when we were younger, _**I hate you!**_ ." He screamed and tried to punch the other part of the mirror that wasn't broken into pieces but before it could make contact he felt someone grab his wrist and he froze not from shock but from the familiarity of the presence holding him, the one person he had been avoiding for the entire day.

"Do you hate me that much my twin brother?" He asked. There was only silence. It stayed like that for a while but he let go of the other's wrist and in the instant that it was released Jaden spun around to face him; his eyes full of pain.

"I'm sorry Haou." He apologized and ran past him not even looking back and that left Haou alone with a faint hint of hurt in his eyes.

'You'll soon understand in time why I had been like that.' Were his final thoughts before he too left the washroom.

~**Chapter End~**

**(A/N: this may not have been written at all and yet here it is posted on this very website *sighs* I for one have no idea where this story is headed but despite it all it still came about, If you guys are going to tell me to label this as an AU then fine.)**

**Please Review Guys**

**Flames, constructive criticisms, violent reactions and suggestions are highly appreciated.**

**~Kitty~**


End file.
